7. Project Summary: This renewal application requests support for the successful Molecular and Applied Nutrition Training Program (MANTP) initiated in 1993 at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. The MANTP has a tradition of providing rigorous training to predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees for careers in basic and applied nutrition-related research. Given UW-Madison?s broad strength in pre- and postdoctoral training and the continued prominence of nutrition and metabolism research and training on our campus, the MANTP is uniquely poised to train nutrition researchers for the 21st century. Our training faculty?s research expertise ranges from molecular and genetic approaches to clinical and population-based studies. Importantly, the research of MANTP trainers is strongly interdisciplinary and highly collaborative with strong training records. Our research focus groups are cross-disciplinary with themes from genetics and nutrition, gut microbiome, to population health nutrition. The specific objectives are to: 1) Provide an exceptional training environment that instructs and engages 5 predoctoral for two yrs and 4 postdoctoral trainees for 2 (resident MD) or 3 yrs (PhD) in collaborative cross- disciplinary research that promotes innovative state-of-the-art approaches to the study of nutrition. Thirty one well-funded trainers from a range of basic, applied or clinical departments will provide tailored training that emphasizes integrative approaches to nutrition research. 2) Broaden the knowledge base of the trainees in multiple disciplines through instruction and discourse between trainees and trainers of varied backgrounds to bring a wider array of approaches to bear on reducing nutrition-related human diseases. A flexible didactic plan is proposed that provides disciplinary breadth and integrative research approaches. Trainees are also exposed to in-depth presentations and discussion regarding the importance of rigor and reproducibility in all aspects of research and also receive training in responsible conduct of research. 3) Develop physician scientists for careers in nutrition-related research. Training will be in the conduct of basic, applied or translational hypothesis-based nutrition research with an individually designed didactic and mentoring program. 4) Enhance career competitiveness with a wide range of innovative professional development opportunities including mock study section review of required national fellowship proposals, trainee-specific opportunities to discuss research and career trajectory with leading scientists from across the nation and others. An inter- institutional collaborative T32 retreats including with the ?Digestive Health Disease and Nutrition? T32 at the University of Chicago will enhance exposure of trainees to translational research and provide networking opportunities that benefit their own research and career development. With renewed NIH support, the MANTP will continue to grow and refine its mission to provide the US scientific community with expertly trained PhD and MD scientists able to aggressively and effectively contribute as leaders to reduce the incidence of nutrition-related chronic diseases and assume their role in training the next generation of scientists.